Coming Home
by Reading nerd
Summary: This is set in the 15th Hunger Games. 24 children are sent into an arena to kill each other, only 1 will come out alive. Who will it be? The classic Career, the underdog from 12, the Capital hating Rebel, The youngest girl in the arena or that random person you never notice until it is too late. Please read, this was an SYOC but it is now CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**I will be writing a story but I will need you guys to send in some tributes so please send some in. The story is set in the 15****th**** or 40****th**** Hunger Games, I will probably pick one of the tributes you guys send it to be the Victor of this story. Please send one in below is the information I would like you to fill out and what districts I need tributes for.**

**District 1 - both  
District 2 - both  
District 3 - both  
District 4 - both  
District 5 - both  
District 6 - both  
District 7 - both  
District 8 - both  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 - both  
District 11 - both  
District 12 - both**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story):**

**there is a teaser for what will happen in later chapters**

She watched in shock as her little sis stood in the arena, 'maybe they could win this year' she thought. looking at the arena they were in. It was perfect for them. But that was before the gong went off and the tributes started to run. The tribute from one ran at her little sister with her weapon drawn, a sadistic smile on her face. She jumped up in her seat and called for her little sister to run, but all she did was stand there watching as her death came closer and closer. At the last minute the little sister dropped to the ground and rolled off the cliff, a smile on her face, as she fell into the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those people who have entered their tributes, all but one has been accepted and that was only because I already had one for that place. Below are the tributes that I need **

**District 1 - both  
District 2 - both  
District 3 – Male tribute  
District 4 - both  
District 5 - both  
District 6 – Male tribute  
District 7 - both  
District 8 – Male tribute  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 - both  
District 11 – Male tribute  
District 12 – both**

**The current Tributes I have are:  
****District 3: Piper Jesther (love-peace-hugs)****  
District 6: Dawn Rider (ShadyRach)  
District 8: Lacy Shawl (NataliaRoma97)  
District 11: Ellen Rose (Stronger123)**

**plus thanks to SuperNerdDC for sending in your tribute, I liked it unfortunately I already had someone filling in that slot. If you wish to send in another tribute I would gladly welcome it.**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story):**

**And here is another teaser for you.  
**She ran, that was all she could do. He had told her to do this. To run. But she did not know why. Pausing for a breath she leaned against a tree, carefully listening to the sounds around her. She knew that one mistake was all it took for you to end up dead, and she did not want to be one of those people in the sky tonight. 'It was quiet' she thought 'Too quiet' she then smiled at how cliché that sounded, before footsteps interrupted the silence. A loud voice rang out, "Do you think anyone is even here. Let's go back to camp, I'm tired" a second voice growled "Shut up, idiot you heard what the boss said let's keep looking" the first answered back "why do we even call him boss? It just sounds so weird." There was a growl, the sound of impact and an 'ow' the second replied "did you not hear what I said. Shut up." She turned and jumped, catching the closest branch of the tree, she pulled herself up, feet scrambling against the trunk trying to get some grip. The voices continued, getting closer and closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank again to those people who are sending in their tribute, I have one request I would like to ask of you, if you are sending in two tributes, please do not make them from the same district or related in anyway, I will probably only choose 1 unless they are both really interesting and easy to write. Below are the tributes that I need **

**District 1 – both  
District 2 – Female tribute  
District 3 – Male tribute  
District 4 –neither  
District 5 - both  
District 6 – Male tribute  
District 7 – Female tribute  
District 8 – Male tribute  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 - both  
District 11 – Male tribute  
District 12 – both**

**The current Tributes I have are:  
District 2: Jaycob Reyens (Really You HAD to do that)  
****District 3: Piper Jesther (love-peace-hugs)****  
District 4: Daphne Lipsworth (PowerOfIreland), Lae Migon (Because of killianJones)  
District 6: Dawn Rider (ShadyRach)  
District 7: Caelan Hammuri (pr1ncess1)  
District 8: Lacy Shawl (NataliaRoma97)  
District 11: Ellen Rose (Stronger123)**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story but not necessary):**

**And here is a third teaser for like the one before it is from the point of view of one of the tribute you sent in, try and guess who.  
**She sat there not moving hoping that they would just leave and not bother her, she laughed at that thought 'It's the Hunger Games sweetie' she thought to herself 'no one in here is not going to try and kill you, you can't trust anyone.' Looking around she saw that they were just feet from her hiding place. Holding her breath she slowly counted down to the time she would jump up and try to make a run for it. Her chances of survival were pretty low, even with her trying to be optimistic. She knew that. Tensing her muscles to spring, she heard it. The bush on about 5 meters away from her rustled causing the careers to turn and look at it, about 2 seconds later a little girl popped out from behind the bush and sprinted away, the careers ran after the little girl. She sat there thinking, the little girl had been behind the careers, she would have been safe, and yet she had exposed herself. A thought popped into her head. The little girl from district 9 had just saved her life, whether she meant to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for everyone who has sent in a tribute, they are all really good, I am going to warn some of you that I will be changing your tribute slightly. If you're okay with that. As they are great but I wish for some of them to be more blood thirsty or they need to be from a different district as the one you have put down has already been filled. I am also putting in the male tribute for district One. I have a certain way I want him to be and I think that although your ideas are very good, not many people could capture the way I want him to be. I also wish to say that I am only going to except bloodbath tributes from now on. As I need some people to die in the bloodbath. I will not update the full story for a little bit as I am going to read the Hunger Games again so that I can get a clear picture of how they do things in the capital. Hands up who can't wait for 'Catching Fire' to come out in the movies. I will be looking forward to seeing Finnick in the movie, who agrees with me? Okay you know the drill, below are the tributes that I need. **

**District 1 – neither  
District 2 –neither  
District 3 – Male tribute  
District 4 –neither  
District 5 – Male tribute  
District 6 – Male tribute  
District 7 – neither  
District 8 – neither  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 – Male tribute  
District 11 – neither  
District 12 – both**

**The current Tributes I have are:  
District 1: Scarletta Gem (forevergleek1299)  
District 2: Jaycob Reyens (Really You HAD to do that), Dusk Clemmings (WinterSnow13)  
****District 3: Piper Jesther (love-peace-hugs)****  
District 4: Daphne Lipsworth (PowerOfIreland), Lae Migon (Because of killianJones)  
District 5: Joselin Stephens (****love-peace-hugs****)  
District 6: Dawn Rider (ShadyRach)  
District 7: Caelan Hammuri (pr1ncess1), Evergreen Lynne Jean (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 8: Lacy Shawl (NataliaRoma97), Canvus Shawl (NataliaRoma97)  
District 10: ** **Willow Davis (AthenaGal01)  
District 11: Ellen Rose (Stronger123)**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story but not necessary):**

**And here is a forth teaser for you. Again it is from the point of view of one of the tribute you sent in, I am actually finding it kind of hard to come up with these without revealing anything and without using names, as again I don't want to spoil anything.  
**She sat there looking out at the camp, there were the other Careers. Walking around, setting up and guarding food. Did they not feel the blood on their hands after killing the innocent children? Who were younger or the same age as them, who had families and lives in their home district. Who had futures and hopes and dreams. Hell they could have had a boyfriend or girlfriend back home, all for everything they had to end in a painful slash of a knife. She shook herself from those dark thoughts to remind herself that if she was not careful the same thing could happen to her, if she did not earn her keep. A soft chuckle brought her back to reality, the tribute from 2 was looking in the same direction as her, watching as the boy from 4 dropped the box he was carrying, and spun around, looking wildly for the person who had shoved him. "I wonder who did it?" she asked softly. The Boy's smile widened, "it was me" he admitted "Don't tell him, he might beat me to death with a fish" he joked. She looked at him very seriously "that was a bad joke." This set him off again, he took around five minutes to stop laughing "I know" he turned and looked her in the eyes "but it is better than staying depressed". He then got up and walked off to help. Leaving her to ponder his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay another update, okay this is kind of embarrassing but today I looked at the reviews for this and I noticed that someone had sent in a tribute for 3 a couple of days ago, and I had already read that tribute form and completely forgot about him, this tribute was very interesting so of course I will be adding him. I am sorry for person who sent in a tribute for 3. The sentence I am about to write is something I am sure all of you know. Below is a list of the tributes I need. **

**District 1 – neither  
District 2 –neither  
District 3 – neither  
District 4 –neither  
District 5 – neither  
District 6 – Male tribute  
District 7 – neither  
District 8 – neither  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 – Male tribute  
District 11 – neither  
District 12 – Male tribute**

**The current Tributes I have are:  
District 1: Scarletta Gem (forevergleek1299)  
District 2: Jaycob Reyens (Really You HAD to do that), Dusk Clemmings (WinterSnow13)  
****District 3: Piper Jesther (love-peace-hugs)****, ****Mark Falls**** (DarkStorm)  
District 4: Daphne Lipsworth (PowerOfIreland), Lae Migon (Because of killianJones)  
District 5: Joselin Stephens (****love-peace-hugs****), ****Andrew Smith**** (Silver Leaf's Dew)  
District 6: Dawn Rider (ShadyRach)  
District 7: Caelan Hammuri (pr1ncess1), Evergreen Lynne Jean (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 8: Lacy Shawl (NataliaRoma97), Canvus Shawl (NataliaRoma97)  
District 10: ** **Willow Davis (AthenaGal01)  
District 11: Ellen Rose (Stronger123), River James Landwher (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 12: Marcy Quinn (daryldixonlover18)**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story but not necessary):**

**Here is a fifth teaser, it has been made from the perspective of the Tribute that I forgot about. Will you forgive me for forgetting him?  
**Could they not see how much he despised them, they walk around and treat the districts like dirt until the Hunger Games when they would pick two kids who could have had a life, grown up and got married and force them to fight to the death. All the while treating it like it was all fun and everyone should love it. Pampering the children and showing what they miss out on because they were not born in the Capital. How would they feel if their kids were taken and killed? He knew that if he became victor he would openly show them how much he wished they would die, and if he died he would make his last act something that defied the capital and inspired the people of the Districts to fight back. Looking around he saw all the citizens walking through the street, throwing their half-eaten food away. It infuriated him to think of how many kids at home would kill to get the scraps they throw away. His escort comes into his room. "Come on dear it is time for dinner, I am simply starved." It took all his self-control not to kill her where she stood, how dare she say that when he had almost starved to death and not said a thing to anyone, and she had only been two hours without food. Sighing he got up and followed her out, he should eat all he could well he can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay one more tribute needed, and then I will start. Once I figure out who survives the bloodbath and what people's main roles are. Don't worry I will probably not have one of my OC tributes win. I know one or two will definitely die, the last is a tossup. Now remember I will not be doing a point of view for all of them, only a select few. For example some of the Careers and other tributes; maybe even a bloodbath tribute. So below are the tributes needed, which you already knew.**

**District 1 – neither  
District 2 –neither  
District 3 – neither  
District 4 –neither  
District 5 – neither  
District 6 – neither  
District 7 – neither  
District 8 – neither  
District 9 - neither  
District 10 – Male tribute  
District 11 – neither  
District 12 – neither**

**The current Tributes I have are:  
District 1: Scarletta Gem (forevergleek1299)  
District 2: Jaycob Reyens (Really You HAD to do that), Dusk Clemmings (WinterSnow13)  
****District 3: Piper Jesther (love-peace-hugs)****, ****Mark Falls**** (DarkStorm)  
District 4: Daphne Lipsworth (PowerOfIreland), Lae Migon (Because of killianJones)  
District 5: Joselin Stephens (****love-peace-hugs****), ****Andrew Smith**** (Silver Leaf's Dew)  
District 6: Dawn Rider (ShadyRach), Oscar Jamison Tart (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 7: Caelan Hammuri (pr1ncess1), Evergreen Lynne Jean (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 8: Lacy Shawl (NataliaRoma97), Canvus Shawl (NataliaRoma97)  
District 10: ** **Willow Davis (AthenaGal01)  
District 11: Ellen Rose (Stronger123), River James Landwher (SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7)  
District 12: Marcy Quinn (daryldixonlover18), ****Caleb Bristol (****Fandomizer****)**

* * *

**Name:  
Gender:  
Age (12 to 18):  
District:  
Family:  
Reaped or Volunteered:  
Reaction or Reason:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Friends:  
Allies:  
History:  
Strengths:  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon of choice:  
Reactions killing someone:  
Token:  
Reaping Outfit:  
Opening Ceremony Outfit (suggested but not necessary):  
Interview Outfit:  
Interview Angle:  
Games Strategy:**_**  
**_**Training Score:**_  
_**Any Other Info:**  
**Secret (will be used later in story but not necessary):**

* * *

**Here is the sixth teaser, it was inspired by the song mentioned in the submission, I hope you enjoy it.  
**She sat there humming a little song she had heard her mother sing, she did not know what the words meant but they were pretty, and right now that was what she really needed. To be distracted by something pretty from her district. She watched as the forests flashed by, she had seen districts 4 and 5 go past already and she knew that she only had round 7 more hours or the train trip left. Before she was dressed up to die. Sighing she started to hum the song just that little bit louder, as if to drown out the thoughts in her head.


	7. The Reaping

**A/N  
sorry this chapter is taking so long; but I have been having trouble writing it. These chapters may not be that great but that is because I have more inspiration for the actual arena. I am also having trouble with who is going to die in the bloodbath and who are the main characters and will have the most POV's. If you think that you could help me with that it would be much appreciated. Also I would like to ask that people could tell me if they are okay if I make their tribute a Blood Bath tribute. P.S this is not really important but I will tell you that I have changed how one of my OC's name is spelt, again I say this is not important but I am still telling you Enjoy.  
Disclaimer – I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**L P.O.V**

* * *

The sun glared through the window, waking me up all I wanted to do was roll over and go back to sleep. I could feel my mother's arms protectively circling me, I must have crawled into bed with her and father during the night.

Recently I have been having nightmares that I would be reaped or Ellia would be reaped. A noise at the other end of the room told me that Ellia was already awake; with a small groan I slide out of the bed and pad off to where my clothes were laying. When Ellia saw me she walked up to me and pulled me into a big hug, pressing her face to the top of my head.

For a second I thought that I could feel tears fall on my head, but that's not right. Ellia never cries; Never. Not even when one of her best friends got reaped last year.

After my father wakes up we have a simple meal of a slice of bread and a handful of grapes. Together we go off to work in the fields, it is really simple work. My family has already received the field that they have to work on, with some other people. Ellia smiles at one of the people working and goes off to join him.

His name is Siymon Larkwood; his family has been working in these fields with my family for as long as I can remember. I go with my father to tend the wheat. For many hours we work in silence; in other districts you are supposed to get the reaping day off work.

It is supposed to be a law or something, but most people here don't really listen; as long as we are back home and ready for the Reaping than no one cares.

At ten we are all called to the sign in place for our work. The people who own the fields and are in charge of its wellbeing walk around our groups and give us the money we earned for our time spent in the fields. I get 5 dollars for 4 and a half solid hours of work.

My sister does not get much more than me and my father only slightly more than her. Next year my other siblings Mazzie and Jayme will turn 7 so they will be able to work in the fields as well. In silence we walk home, Ellia's head lifts up at the sound of the twins laughing.

It is the sweetest sound you could ever hear; so innocent and full of joy. That type of sound is very rare in our district it is only every heard from really young children or the children and some teens of the town people, who have probably never gone hungry in their lives or had to worry much about the Reaping.

I pick up my speed and soon I am in the house. It only has three rooms; the first is where we all sleep and keep our most precious things. The second room has the fireplace and our kitchen.

Mother has lain out a dress for me to wear. It is the dress that Ellia wore for her first Reaping; and probably what Mazzie will wear for her first Reaping as well. The dress itself was pretty; it was made from a soft material – I think mother called it silk – and it was a soft calming green colour.

But the sight of it sitting on the bed makes me feel sick to my core. What I really hate about the dress is what it stands for: The loss of Innocence, the first year that you have to fear for your life, the loss of childhood. This dress stands for the loss of innocence of half of my family as well as my own.

Sighing I quick bathe in the water mother left out for me and put the dress on. Standing in front of the mirror I scowl at my reflection. My chocolate brown eyes shine with emotions unreadable even to myself, my olive skin seemed to be slightly more pale than usual and my dirt blonde hair seemed untameable even as Ellia does my hair.

She puts it up in a simple but beautiful bun. Her hands weaving through my hair, so quickly and leaving beautiful braids in their wake, she seems to weave magic through my hair. We often joked that Ellia came from the Capital because her skills belong there.

Looking at my hair I can't hide the gasp that escapes; there were tiny braids all throughout my hair and bun they were all in spirally patterns and I even spotted a flower and what looked like a bird. I look up at Ellia who just smiles sheepishly at me. "I got a bit carried away".

I laugh at that, this causes the twins to laugh – they always laugh when ever people laugh – even Ellia and my parents laugh a little bit. I smile on the inside knowing that I got everyone in my family to laugh on one of the saddest days of the year. Maybe I can do that every year. Maybe that is something I can do to make life easier for my family.

A siren rang around District 9, letting us know that there was only 30 minutes before everyone had to go to the Reaping. This year is my first year and I was really worried. My breath caught and threatened to turn into a sob, everyone heard it. Mother quickly flew to my side and rapped her arms around me, her hands stroking my hair soothingly. She murmured calming words to me; hoping to calm me down.

I looked directly at Ellia knowing she would be able to calm me down. Father had already taken the twins outside so they would not have to see me going to pieces. I really appreciated that, they did not need to see me falling apart I needed to be strong for them. Mother let go and when outside, Ellia pulled me to a bed and made me sit down.

Forcing me to look into her eyes, "Lucia, look at me. You need to calm down" she whispered pulling me into a hug – everyone seems to be doing that to me, I'm so popular today – and started to stroke my hair. "You are as safe as you can get in the reaping. You only have your name in there seven times. I had the same when I was your age.

The only people who have less than you are the town people and even some of them have more than you." I looked up at her, she was trying to be brave and strong for me but I could see the worry in her eyes. This was her last year; than she was free from the worry but she had 49 slips of paper with her name in them.

My breath speeds up at that thought. Ellia seemed know why I was acting like this and she gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be okay, little sis. There are people with their names in there more than mine."

She pulled me up and led me outside. The rest of the family had already left to go to the town square. Unfortunately we lived farthest from the town square; so we had a while to walk. At the entry to the sign-up area I found Mother and the Twins waiting; they were among the other families farewelling their children.

"You know how your father is; he is waiting in the crowd." Mother whispered to me. Great my own father can't even be bothered to wish me luck. Following Ellia I walked into the line and signed. I was herded to the back of the group.

As the clock rung 1 o'clock the lights flashed to the stage that had been set up and the Mayor stood up and started to read the welcoming speech,

which included how the Hunger games came to be; the usual – The land that Panem was before fell to war and all of that stuff, the Capitol saved everyone and that was the start of Panem, the Districts were upset by something insignificant –LIES – They revolted and fought the Capitol. Obviously the Capitol won and was merciful – more lies – but in penance the Districts must participate in the Hunger Games – He then read the list of Victors from District 9.

In the fifteen years the games have been on we only have one victor.

District 9's escort walked on stage, everyone knew her by sight Maya Filli – famous for her cat nose; with whiskers, bright pink hair styled to look like bow and her skin dyed a light pink colour. Her whole assembly could make almost anyone within a five mile radius gag – She cleared her throat in an unnecessary action 'hem hem'.

She than spoke to us in a sickly sweet voice marred by her ascent, "Happy Hunger Games! and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour!" She hobbled over to the girls bowl and with a "Ladies first" she shoved her hand into the bowl. She dug around for what felt like an hour. She pulled out a name and slowly hobbled back to the podium.

Around me I hear whispers go through to crowd everybody whispers the same thing, "not me, not me, not me . . . ." it took me a couple of seconds to realise that I was doing the same.

Maya's little 'hem, hem' drew attention back to her as she looked at the name and read it out

"Lucia Goodwin"

I hear Mother cry from the watching crowd. I can hardly comprehend what just happened, my breathing starts coming short and my legs tremble. Someone gives me a little shove from behind and that is enough to get me to start moving.

Almost robotically I walk towards the stage. I see Ellia out of the corner of my eye as I walk past. She is staring straight ahead; emotionless. I understand what she means by that so I force myself not to cry. Getting on stage I turn around and look at the crowd.

No one looks happy – except for those really horrible people who find this sick event funny – by the fact I got picked; from my understanding it is because no one likes twelve year olds getting picked.

Searching the crowds even more I find my friends in the twelve section; one of them is crying. Ellia is just looking at me blankly almost as if she cannot believe what is happening. When she notices my gaze she lifts her head just a fraction. But I understand the meaning; don't cry, keep strong. Maya gains attention with her annoying 'hem, hem' before she calls out "Any volunteers?"

I look at Ellia and she gives me a look and I understand the meaning. Family loyalty only goes so far at the reaping. I look at the fields in the distance, I am suddenly struck by the need to cry as I realise that this is probable the last time I will get to see the fields and my home. This morning feels so far away.

I hear Maya clear her throat again and make a mental note to punch her the next time she does that. I know that I will probably never get the chance to do it but it helps me calm down, and it is funny to imagine. Stuck in my little dreamland I almost miss the Boys name that is called out. But I don't and I almost lose control. "Siymon Larkwood".

I almost screamed. Why does my family suffer. The boy walks out from the eighteens group walks out; he is pretty tall, his hair pretty much everyone else in the District; dirty blonde and his eyes were an earthy brown, right now they were filled with sorrow.

As he walked up I spotted his family watching him, his youngest sibling Chloiza not really understanding what was going on, but the rest of his family stood gravely watching.

He stood next to me sadly looking at Ellia. My family was really close to his family and him and Ellia were in serious relationship. I had even heard that he had proposed to her. But I had never had the chance to ask; now I never will.

Maya looked at him hungrily and I felt sick inside. She called for volunteers; I knew that he had two siblings that were too old and the only two who could would not. Not that I blame them; Amelia was in my age group and Larine was only fifteen. Plus that if any of them volunteered I'm pretty sure that Siymon would kill them personally. He would never want them to endanger themselves for him.

Maya went and sat down as the Mayor got up and read the Treaty of Treason. It was really long and boring and I would never normally listen to it but this time I really payed attention to the words.

Once he had finished and walked over to Maya who stood up and bounced over to us. She told us to shake hands so I turned to. Siymon held out his hand and I shook it; gently squeezing it once. He copied my action and I looked up into his eyes. They were filled with fear, desperation and sorrow. Together we turn back to the crowd as Capital anthem plays.

We are then escorted to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Like we would try to run away. I am taken to a room to wait for my family to come and say goodbye. In the room is just one chair, only big enough for two people to sit down. It is made of soft material; I'm not really sure what it is called. The door opens and I struggle to keep calm as my family walk in.

* * *

**A/N  
****So I hope you like it. I was looking at it when I was writing and I saw that I had done like one thousand words. And I was like WOW look at how much I have done, then I realised that I had not even gotten up to the Reaping. I hope you like it please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you don't like it than I promise it will hopefully get better during the games. Plus THIS IS IMPOTANTE PLEASE READ – Until the games begin the main focus of the story will be on Lucia, there will be hopefully lots of parts where we go to the POV of some other tributes before the games. Once the games begin the other tributes will be focused upon more and Lucia will only get small parts in this. This last sentence is not important but I was wondering who Maya reminded people of, because when I made her I had one person in my mind.**


	8. The Farewell

**A/N**

**Okay sorry it took so long, but here are my excuses 1. I had written some on a word document and then when I tried to open it the computer said that it was corrupted so I had to delete it as it would not open, and 2. The word document I wrote down my ideas on did the same as the word document. So I lost them as well. And when I wrote this chapter for the first time the same thing happened, luckily I had saved it on OneNote, so all I had to do was get back everything else I lost. That is all the important things out of the way, except that Maya Filli was supposed to remind you of Umbridge A.K.A Umbitch. The hints I gave where that she loved pink, and cats which is why she is a pink and cat like and the 'Hem, hem'. I know that no one probably thought that and now think what I did was stupid, but I like it. This chapter will contain the Reaping's from the other Districts. The final thing that I want to say is that have any of you guys seen 'Now You See Me'. So good. I went and saw it twice. So thanks to DarkStorm-72 and SingingTillImPurpleInTheFace7 for reviewing on my last chapter. Here is chapter two of Coming Home.**

* * *

_We are then escorted to the Justice Building by Peacekeepers. Like we would try to run away. I am taken to a room to wait for my family to come and say goodbye. In the room is just one chair, only big enough for two people to sit down. It is made of soft material; I'm not really sure what it is called. The door opens and I struggle to keep calm as my family walk in._

* * *

My mother is the first person to grab me; she pulls me onto her lap and holds me close. As I break down in her arms. She makes soothing noises in my ears hoping to calm me down, Father sits down next to her and hugs me as well. Jayme and Mazzie sit on the floor looking at me with serious faces. Although they seem slightly blurry; I guess that it was just my tears that make them look that way.

I hold onto Mother and Father as if it was the last thing I would do. Eventually I let go and gather the twins into a hug, sobbing quietly into their hair. Looking up at mother I let the question I have been wondering the entire time fill my face. Smiling sadly she gives me the 'you know' look, and I do. Ellia is probably in the waiting for her chance to talk to Scymon, I don't blame her. I just wish she was here.

Looking at most of my family I pull them all close knowing we only have a small amount of time left, "I love you" I whisper. Almost as if to make sure that the Capitol does not take this moment from me. I pull away and kiss them all on the cheek. The Peacekeepers than come in and drag my family away. I sit down and try to slow the tears down. The Door opens a second time and more people come in. My closest friends ; Jenna, Marie and Jonathon. We have been friends since the day I started working in the fields, we would often walk to school together if we had early shifts or we would walk to the fields after school if we had late shifts.

Jenna was the first to sit down, I was glad she did. It looked like she was going to fall if she did not. Her foggy grey eyes shone with tears – and her face pale with tear tracks going down her face. So she was the one I heard crying. Jenna is the only person I know who has grey eyes. Pulling her into a hug the others followed in suit. Until we had a big group hug. "Luc" Marie whispers, tears falling down her face too. "You can make it home" Hugging me tighter. The other two murmur in agreement. Jonathon stroked my hair, "You can, Luc. We believe in you" He says just as quietly.

I want to agree with them, but I know that the chances of me getting out of the arena alive are very low. They seem to know what I am thinking and Jenna speaks up "You can win Luc, you have skills that some people don't even know about". She was right. When we were younger we tried to train for the games. It was mainly a failed attempt, we were too young to even know what to practice for, so we mainly had challenges of simple skills like climbing or hiding – which normally turned into a game - and finding eatable things – which wasn't hard as almost everything in the district is eatable.

So we talked about simple painless things, as if I wasn't about to be shipped off to die. When I looked up at the timer they had put on the wall – It told you how much time you had with people left. Although I had heard the peacekeepers say that they may be getting rid of them just to make it worse for the tributes and families – It told me I only had several minutes until my time with them were up. I hugged them again and we all cried. I kissed them all on the cheek, it was something we did in our district, a fair well to those we love. If you go to funerals you will see people kiss the dead person on the cheek. They all look at me as the door opens, "Come home" Marie whispers. "I will" I answer not sure what propels me to say it "just you watch me." They smile slightly, at that as they are taken from this room.

I sit down again not sure if I will be able to stand much longer. I can feel tears silently sliding down my face. The door opens an third time and I watch as Ellia walks in. Her eyes slightly red from her crying with Scymon. She smiles a fraction when she sees me watching her. She almost runs as she pulls me off the lounge and into a bone cracking hug. I don't complain; only hold her tighter, I have always been closer to my sister than anyone else in my family.

She finally pulls away and holds me at arm's length. Looking me up and down, like she was trying to memorise every detail of me, then I remember she probably is "Try taking a picture, it lasts longer" the words are out of my mouth before I even realised what I said. Her face crumples with pain for an instant. And I already feel upset, I did not even know why I would say that. "Ellia, I don't know what made me say that I am so s…" she cuts me off with a look before she opens her mouth to speak. "I know you didn't mean it Lucia" She says quietly.

"I want you to have this" she states as she forces something into my hand and raps my fingers around it. She determinedly looks me in the eye before she hugs me close. Murmuring soothing things in my ear, as she strokes my hair much like she did this morning. We stand like that for a long time. I look up and her face as I try to memorise it. She looks much like me, dirty blonde hair with the same chocolate brown eyes.

We talk quietly Ellia tries to help me come up with a strategy for how to keep safe. The doors open, "Stay strong" she whispers in my ear as I kiss her on the cheek. She is pulled out side. I sit on the lounge and watch as it counts down the time I have until we I go. Twenty minutes. I open my hand and look down. It is a small bracelet, make from dried wheat stalk. It is woven in a small pattern. And it fits on my wrist, I have seen it before. Ellia made this one her first reaping year, she has worn it ever since as a good luck charm. Just that sets me off again.

By the time the peacekeepers have come for me I have calmed myself down again. I follow them to the car, when I really want to walk. I sit next to Scymon and watch as my home slides past me.

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry it took so long, next chapter will be the other Districts getting reaped. So I am just going to tell you that I am getting a friend to draw they Tributes you guys sent in, so that I can use that as a guide as for how they will look. My friend is really good at drawing and she will only be using the info you sent in. Once she has drawn them I will put them in my Deviant art account, and put a link on my profile. So that means that I will not update until she has drawn all of them. **


End file.
